Riku's Revelations
by Zayn noob
Summary: Riku is sent into a new world by Maleficient. There he discovers that darkness is not the only way to live.


**My sister is always trying to make me write fan fiction. So I finally decided to make one. She helped me come up with the basic story line. Please read and help me decide if I should write another chapter or something. I think that's called "reviewing" Please review. I'll love you for it. **

**(Oh yeah, kudos to my sister for editing the 'skip a line' thing for me. It would have driven me insane. I don't know her screen name now, but I'll give her credit later.)**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Riku wandered in the darkness. He wondered what Maleficent would ask him to do next. He wondered if he would do it. He figured he knew what she would say. She would say that Sora betrayed him, and she would say that to get back at him he would have to go on some sort of mission. He knew her words of trickery. Was this doubt? He couldn't tell, not while in the darkness. He ignored the feeling and tried to guess when Maleficent would show up.

The darkness in your heart...Riku," He heard from behind him,

"It's growing." Riku heard Maleficent's heels clicking as she walked over to stand just behind Riku.

"What about Kairi?" Riku asked, "What about _her_ heart?"

"Better Riku, better. But..." She made a long pause and placed her spindly hand on Riku's shoulder.

"As always...in order to restore Kairi's heart, we need a pure, strong heart to replace it."

"I will save Kairi," Riku said strongly.

Maleficent chuckled slightly. Her laugh sent a chill through Riku.

"Of course you will."

"Where do you want me to go?" Riku asked coldly.

He knew that Maleficent would only show up to send him somewhere. He didn't like Maleficent much; she was always creeping around. Riku didn't like that.

"Oh Riku, so impatient," Maleficent sighed.

She took her hand off of Riku's shoulder and pointed into the darkness before them. A big ring of ghastly blue and pitch-black smoke opened up. Riku looked in and saw a pleasant little town with people walking around happily. It didn't look like any world Riku's been to yet.

"What am I supposed to do there?" Riku asked.

"I'm not the key bearer, and out plan with Pinocchio didn't work out so well, Sora got in the way." Maleficent chuckled again and pointed to the dark portal. The image changed to that of a young girl. She was pretty and looked like she could be a princess.

"You want me to get her?" Riku asked. He felt Maleficent smile and nod behind him. Riku took a deep breath and stepped through the dark portal. Riku hated the dark portals; they felt so strange and unnatural.

Riku stepped off onto a concrete sidewalk He looked around. This world looked pretty normal. Riku walked around the town until he came to the high school.

'Sunnydale High school,' the sign read. So normal sounding, Riku thought. The, Riku noticed a big fat book with legs walking out of the school and to the road as fast as it could. Riku thought about chasing it down and destroying it. But then again, Riku remembered the animated objects at Beast's Castle long ago. The walking objects there were really people. And what did Riku know; maybe these animated objects could lead him to the princess. Suddenly, a blonde girl about Riku's age stepped out of the high school carrying a stake and ran towards the walking book.

"Stop that book!' She yelled. Riku noticed that the book was right next to him. Better to play nice he thought as he bent over and snatched up the book easily. He held it as the girl ran over to him, its leather cover ha d strange triangle-like symbols drawn on it. The girl caught up and stood next to him.

"Thanks. Listen, I can explain. This must look _really_ weird, but-"

"Don't worry," Riku said, "I've seen weirder things." The girl calmed down a little and Riku handed the book over to her. Something seemed to click on the girl's face.

"Are you new here?" she asked. She unconsciously clutched the squirming book to her chest. The book stopped moving.

"Sort of, yeah," Riku said. Maybe, he thought, I should stay with this girl. She seemed to know things.

"Oh, cool. I'm Buffy," she said excitedly. She extended her hand.

Riku took it. "My name's Riku."

"Riku..." Buffy echoed, "That's a weird name." She looked over Riku. He probably looked a lot different than other people in this world.

"Yeah, well, so is Buffy," Riku pointed out. Buffy laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Buffy said, "Riku...I've heard that somewhere..."

Riku glanced at the book.

"And about the book...are you playing some sort of game or something?" he asked. He started making a plan in his head. A plan to get Buffy to tell him where the princess girl was.

"A...game..." Buffy echoed. She seemed confused for a second, and then she played along,

"Yeah! A game. That's exactly what we were doing," she said, self-assured, "See the game is that usually you don't _want _to be around books, but in this game you have to...catch the books..." She faltered; realizing that the game didn't make much sense and Riku could only guess object animation wasn't very common among most people in this world.

"Great, a game. Can I play?" Riku asked. Darn, I'm starting to sound like Sora, Riku thought. Buffy seemed taken aback, she apparently didn't expect Riku to want to play.

"Well, you see..." she said. Suddenly a bell rang from inside the school. Buffy gasped.

"I have to go. But the next time you see something walking that shouldn't be, just bring it to me," Buffy said and started back towards the school. Kids started coming out of the school. Riku scanned the crowd, looking for the princess girl and trying not to lose sight of Buffy.

"Hey wait," Riku called. He didn't see the princess there, and he could still get Buffy to tell him. Buffy spun around; her silver cross pendant glinted in the sunlight.

"Maybe you could show me around. We could talk," Riku said. He jogged up to Buffy.

"Sure," she chirped. "Just let me get my stuff and I'll be right back."

"How 'bout I come with you," Riku offered, "I haven't been inside the school yet."

Buffy made a weird look, like he was being too persistent, but she said, "Okay. I'll show you some of my friends too." Buffy started back to walking to the now deserted school. Riku walked behind her, smiling. He _would_ find the princess, and Buffy would help him. They started walking down the halls of the school.

"So...does Sunnydale have any...Princesses?" Riku asked, far off subject.

Buffy laughed. "No, but some people _think_ they are. Why?" Buffy asked.

"No reason," Riku said. They passed some pictures on a wall. Riku barely glanced at them, but then...he saw her, the princess.

"Who's that?" Riku asked, gazing at the picture.

"That's Cordelia..." Buffy said with venom. Buffy stared at the picture of the smiling, pretty Cordelia.

"Why do you care? Are you going to start school here?" Buffy asked.

"No," Riku answered simply.

"Well...let's go...I have to be somewhere," Buffy said. They continued walking down the hallway. Buffy tried again to strike conversation. "So, where are you from?" Buffy asked. Riku thought about how to answer and gave up.

"I'm from a place called...Destiny Island," Riku said. He remembered his home, the secret passageway he and Sora had found as children, the paupau fruit...Kairi....

"Wow. So you lived next to the ocean?" Buffy asked. Riku nodded, wrapped up in his memories.

"I used to live in L.A. so my dad used to take me to see the ocean when I was little. I loved it back then," Buffy said, reminiscing, "Once when I was little, I got mad at my dad and so I thought I could go to china across the ocean. So I got my little rubber raft and went to the beach, but it rained, so I went home. My dad was so worried about me being gone for just a few minutes that I forgot why I was mad at him at all." Buffy had a strange, happy look on her face.

"Once...a long time ago...a couple of friends and I tried to make a raft and go exploring off the island," Riku said, he could see it all in his head.

"Oh, really?" Buffy asked, "What happened?"

Riku was about to keep talking, but someone interrupted. "Buffy. You took long enough. Come along then, I want to see that book..."

"Oh, Giles!" Buffy said, "Uh, this is Riku. Riku, this is Mr. Giles, our uh, librarian." Riku looked over and standing next to swinging doors was a man who perfectly matched Riku's idea of a male librarian, he even had an English accent.

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you..." Giles mumbled. His head was buried in a book.

"Come on Riku," Buffy said, "It's just in here." She led him into a huge, fully packed library. Two other kids sat at tables inside.

"Hey Buffy," A girl at the table said, "Did you catch the-" she looked up and saw Riku and cut herself short, "the...bell...yeah, the bell rang you know."

"Willow, what are you talking about?" the boy started to ask. He looked up and saw Riku as well and started to look mad. "Well, Buffy, who's this?" He asked.

"Relax, Xander," Buffy sighed. "Guys, this is Riku. Riku, this is Willow," she gestured to the girl, "And Xander," She gestured at the obviously jealous boy. "I found him outside, he helped me catch this." She held up the book.

"Riku..." Willow echoed like she'd heard it before.

"Anyway guys, I said I'd show him around," Buffy said. She grabbed some stuff off a counter and went over to Giles. "I trust you can handle this," She said, handing the book over to him. The book started squirming again.

"What...Buffy, you can't leave now," Giles protested, "You're the Slay-"

"Giles!" Buffy interrupted. Giles glanced at Riku as if he forgot he was there.

"Buffy, you have responsibilities," Giles said. Buffy just grumbled. There was a scream from the back of the library. Riku saw the princess girl, what was her name, Cordelia? She ran out from a hallway yelling.

"Cordelia, what is it?" Buffy asked. "There's weird...shadowy things back there!" She squeaked. A couple of heartless followed Cordelia. Maleficent must be getting impatient, Riku thought.

"I-I've never seen demons like that before," Giles muttered panicky. They shouldn't worry, Riku thought, these little heartless were practically harmless, like pets really.

Buffy jumped into action, pulling out her stake. "I don't know what these things are, but they're going down." Buffy ran towards them. Riku laughed inside, she couldn't hurt the heartless with a stake. Riku pulled forth his dark blade that Maleficent gave to him from the darkness. Willow, Xander and Cordelia were already on the other side of the room with Giles, Riku heard them gasp. Buffy turned and gasped too,

"it's an ambush!" She yelled. Riku rolled his eyes.

"No it's not," He said simply, "Let me." Riku looked at the heartless that were slowly making their way to Cordelia. Cordelia was helplessly yelling her head off, as if that would do anything. Riku took a few steps towards them and make a single swipe at them, taking them both out at once. They were weaker than he thought. Maleficent probably sent them to show him where Cordelia was. He felt a dark presence beyond the hallway. Something bigger than these minion heartless. "Cordelia, did you see more of these back there?" Riku asked.

"No, I don't know. Who _are_ you, anyway?" She asked. Riku saw her fear and confusion and wondered if she could really be a princess of heart.

"Riku," He told her, "Did you see more shadow creatures or not?" he asked.

"Uh...no," Cordelia said with more thought. Riku considered the darkness he felt there, but it evaporated. Maybe it was Maleficent spying on him. He relaxed and withdrew his dark blade.

"Okay, fess up. What was that?" Buffy asked, pointing to where Riku's blade had been. "What were they?" She asked, meaning the heartless. "Why are you here?" She looked confused and desperate.

"They were Heartless," Riku said, answering one question at least.

Xander laughed, "What do you mean heartless? Like they were really mean, or something?"

"They're _called_ The Heartless," Riku corrected him.

"The Heartless?" Giles said, writing something down. "Ah yes, I remember. That other boy mentioned the Heartless as well. But he said that there weren't any Heartless here."

"Oh yeah!" Buffy said, "That's where I remember your name. A kid named Sora came here too...he was looking for you and..."

"Kairi," Riku said. Buffy nodded. "I know," Riku told her.

"Is that why you're here? Are you looking for them too?" Willow asked.

"Sort of," Riku said vaguely. He already found Kairi, but when the time was right, he knew he'd find Sora too.

"Oh," Willow said, "Well, they might still be here. We could go to the Bronze tonight."

"A club in town. If they're still here, they'll probably go there," Buffy said. She went to the spot where the heartless were killed. Riku watched Cordelia. She looked like one of the princesses, but she didn't seem like she had the heart of one. Maybe Maleficent wanted him to get her for another reason. Maybe she would make a nice heartless.

"What?" Cordelia asked, looking at him.

"Nothing," Riku lied.

"Buffy," Giles started, "We need to take care of these, er, books,"

"Right," Buffy said, "Riku, I'll see you at the Bronze...okay?" Riku nodded. He turned to leave without saying anything. Cordelia and Xander watched him leave while the others got to work on their 'game'. As soon as Riku was out the door, he brought a dark portal forth and left.

Riku walked around the town again finding where the Bronze was, memorizing street names, and wasting time. When night fell, Riku headed to the Bronze. Whether Cordelia was a Princess of Heart or not, Maleficent wanted her. He didn't know if this would help Kairi, but it would make Maleficent more inclined to help her.

Riku walked in the entrance to the Bronze, looking around for Cordelia. He'd play nice and find a way to take her out back where he could escape with her. He spotted her dancing. And good, he didn't see Buffy or her friends, or Sora. He made his way to Cordelia.

"Hey Cordelia..." Riku said, trying not to be creepy.

"Oh, hey..." Cordelia said, making a disgusted face. "Shouldn't you be with the other freaks by now?" Cordelia asked, meaning Buffy and her friends...or possibly the heartless.

"Oh, they're not here..." Riku said, trying to think of smart things to say. It had been a while since he'd tried flirting with girls. Cordelia still looked disgusted. "But you know what?" Riku said, getting really close to Cordelia, "I don't think you should have to deal with freaks like them." Cordelia's expression changed a little.

"Really?" She asked.

Riku nodded. "Yeah. And those heartless...I know why they went after you. They only go after the most beautiful princesses...like you...but people like me are there to protect you," Riku lied. Cordelia was gazing at him. Apparently she liked flattery.

"But you know...there are tons of heartless out there," Riku saw Cordelia's fright on her face, "But if you come with me, I can protect you from them forever."

"Wait a second," Cordelia said slowly. She wasn't going to come just on flattery. "What do you mean, forever? You mean like a vampire?" She asked. She looked serious. Riku laughed and Cordelia just stared at him.

"Vampire? That's funny. Where'd you get that idea?" Riku asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Cordelia said, slightly embarrassed, "Where'd you want to go?"

"Mm, a special place...only the best get to go there. I haven't seen all the girls here, but I know you're definitely the best there is," Riku told her. She seemed to glow with self-pride. After that, Cordelia followed him to the back of the Bronze easily.

Riku brought her to a place where he thought no one was around and brought forth a dark portal to the darkness. "Wait a second...what is that?" Cordelia asked, obviously freaked out.

Riku grinned at her. "Our portal. I told you we were going to a special place." Riku kept a good grip on C

ordelia's wrist.

"What? No," she said, "Let go of me, you're not normal." Cordelia was getting upset really fast. Riku started towards the dark portal, dragging her with him. He was as old as her and even stronger.

"Riku?" A kind voice asked. Riku looked at where the voice was. It was…it couldn't be…but it was, it was Kairi.

"Kairi? But…how are you here?" Riku asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Cordelia asked. Apparently she was too blind to see Kairi standing in the shadowy alleyway they were in.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you taking orders from Maleficent? She won't help you," Kairi said. She kept looking off in the distance, not even glancing at Riku.

"Yes, she will, we're going to restore your heart, Kairi. We will," Riku said strongly. Kairi shook her head.

"You can't believe her lies, Riku…she won't help you…or me…she too selfish, she's using you," Kairi said weakly.

"Kairi…I want to help you…" Riku whispered.

"Then help Sora…he needs you…" Kairi said.

"Kairi…" Riku whispered. Kairi's form started to glitch out, as if some sort of transmission were fading away.

"Riku…" She whispered. She finally looked up at Riku. She had tears in her eyes. She faded away then and Riku suddenly felt guilty for everything he'd done for Maleficent.

"Buffy, you're here…this guy's trying something, you've gotta help me," Cordelia whined. Riku didn't pay attention. He was still looking at where Kairi had faded away. Suddenly Riku came back to reality when Buffy kicked his hand…hard. He let go of Cordelia and the dark portal that had been fading disappeared.

Riku looked over and Buffy stood there, in action mode, waiting. Cordelia ran to the back of the group. A strange man stood behind Buffy. He had a seriously weird face, like he was really mad and it contorted his face.

"I know you're not a vampire, but you have to be planning something with them," Buffy said to Riku.

Riku just laughed again, confusing them all.

"What's with you guys and vampires, huh?" Riku asked.

"I'm the Vampire Slayer, got it?" Buffy said strongly, liking her title.

"Slayer? Heh. I bet the job comes with a cool weapon too?" Riku asked, thinking of Sora.

"Actually, it does," Buffy said. She pulled a stake out of her sleeve and Riku remembered it was the same stake as earlier when she was chasing the book.

"Angel," Buffy said to the guy behind her, "Do you recognize him?" Angel shook his head.

"No, but he looks like no good," Angel said, sneering at Riku.

"Hmf," Riku grunted, he looked straight at Cordelia and thought about her value as a heartless,

"too bad, Cordelia, you would have made a nice heartless for Maleficent, but I guess you don't get to have the pleasure." Riku thought about fighting Buffy and Angel for Cordelia, but what Kairi said affected him.

"I don't know what you're planning, but-" Buffy said.

"I know. You want to kick my butt or something. Well, too bad. I'm out of here," Riku said, using his good hand to raise another portal into the darkness.

"Hey, you can't just run away," Buffy said, apparently missing the chance to fight, unlike Sora.

"Sorry, I gotta be somewhere," Riku said shortly. He started to walk into the dark portal when something hit him and brought him to the ground. Again, his concentration on the dark portal was lost and the portal evaporated.

"You're not getting off that easy," Angel said, on top of him. Riku tried to throw him off, but he was stronger and older than Riku. Riku heard Buffy's high heels click as she walked over to them. She crouched in front of Riku so he could see her face. She was smiling.

"So is that why you're really here? To kidnap Cordelia?" She asked.

"Yes, but to help someone," Riku admitted.

"Who? That Maleficent you mentioned?" She asked. She got closer to Riku and pulled out her stake. It looked really sharp right now.

"No…Kairi…" Riku whispered. He thought about Kairi. He let Cordelia go…now what would she want him to do. Find Sora? But why…Sora didn't care about Riku. Sora was exploring the worlds with his new friends. Maleficent cared about Riku. She took him in and helped him find Kairi, she promised to help him. But she wasn't helping him…she was sending him on errands like this to help herself. Maybe Kairi was right.

"And you think kidnapping Cordelia will help?" Buffy asked. Riku said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He felt a dark presence behind Buffy. More heartless. Maleficent hadn't forgotten him.

"Answer me," Buffy yelled.

Riku grinned. "I don't have to," He said.

"What?" Buffy asked rhetorically. Right then a heartless, bigger than the ones before, hit Buffy pretty hard in the side and flung her across the alleyway. Angel dropped Riku and ran to aid Buffy. Riku got up. The heartless in front of him was a few feet taller than him. It had fangs and big claws, just right for the vampire theme. Riku started to leave the alleyway; he'd raise a dark portal and decide where to go later. "Giles, get Riku!" Buffy yelled. Riku turned and saw Giles and Buffy's two companions at the other end of the alleyway. Giles had a crossbow and shot it at Riku. Riku tried to dodge it, but he was a little too slow. It hit him straight in the arm. Riku yelled. It hurt more than he thought it would. He stopped for a moment to pull it out, but he kept going. Buffy and Angel kept fighting the heartless and the others came after Riku. Riku raised a dark portal. A portal to anywhere, he decided, just somewhere else.

Riku stepped through the dark portal and to the other side. The noise of Buffy's world disappeared. He looked behind him and instead of Giles coming after him; about to shoot another arrow, he saw a brick wall. He didn't hear Buffy or the heartless. It was just quiet now. Riku looked around. There was a streetlight a few yards away, streaming down light onto a sidewalk. Other than that, he didn't see anything. No buildings, except for the wall behind him, and no cars or benches or plants or trees. There was concrete below him and the wall behind him and the streetlight in front of him. Riku leaned on the wall and sat on the ground, holding his arrow wound. He looked up at the sky. It was starless, cloudless and lightless. It felt peaceful. He wondered what world he landed in, but didn't dwell on it. He took it as an advantage and started to fall asleep.

When he woke up, he decided, he would look for Sora and show him where Kairi was. That's what Kairi would want, for all of them to be together. No more taking orders from Maleficent. Riku was done with that now. He fell asleep, thinking about what world he would go to first and what he would say to Sora when he found him.

* * *

**The End…kind of. Yeah, the end. I think…yeas. **

**There may or may not be a sequel, I haven't decided as of yet**


End file.
